Good Graces, Bad Influence
by meguhbot
Summary: All my life I've known the perfection that is Edward freaking Cullen, and still he has this power over me. We hate each other, love each and kiss and hug and fight. I'd be lying if I said I wanted it any other way  AH, Lemon/naughty words
1. Chapter 1

Much love goes out to my beta, Rana.

She really is a saint.

I do not own Twilight, or anything associated with it.

Sadly..

* * *

Chapter 1

BPOV

The sun was shining abnormally bright for Forks, Washington-especially on a September day. We were taking advantage of it though. Shorts and T-shirt weather was my favorite.

"Come on, Bells? Pleaaaasseee?" Jacob asked from the back seat.

"No."

Alice laughed from the passenger seat of my yellow VW bug. They were my two best friends.

Jake was begging me to go to Port Angeles for the last 5 minutes. I was having fun watching the 6'3 boy-man squirm and whine.

"Only if you tell me who she is." I say, glancing at him in the rear-view mirror as I pull into the diner parking lot and trying not to laugh.

"Re-" he stops. "Shut up, there's no girl."

Alice laughs again and it really is funny; now Jake has to actually admit it, because he just ratted himself out.

"Bells, please? There's no girl yet but I'm hoping there will be. Her name's Renesmee and she works at the pet store in the mall. Please, for the love of everything holy. I'll do anything."

I roll my eyes, because it's just like him to beg.

"Fine, but you have to wash and clean out the Lemon-and buy Alice and I coffee for the next two weeks."

He hurls his huge frame over the front seats and wraps his python-sized arms around me.

"You're the best, Belly!"

"Jake, coffee now." I try to sound serious and annoyed, but it's cute.

He kisses my cheek and jumps out on Alice's side and kisses her cheek, walking into the diner.

"So, what time is Em coming in this weekend?" Alice asks.

"They're supposed to be getting here at 2 P.M. Sunday." I answer.

Emmett is my older brother. He's twenty and living in Florida. He's the quarterback at the University of Florida. He's married to his high school sweetheart, Rosalie. When they were juniors Rose got pregnant and nine months later had my niece, Jolie Renee Swan. It was hard, because the same year my mom, Renee got into an accident and was killed by a drunk driver. My dad, Charlie, basically had a mental breakdown when Em and Rose decided to name her after mom. We got a huge amount of money from the accident, as it was an eighteen-wheeler that hit her. Rose's dad was an awesome lawyer and Charlie basically sued the shit out of the trucking company.

Jolie's two now, and she has us all wrapped around her tiny, perfect finger.

I was distracted as I saw the silver Audi pull into the diner.

Fuck.

"Are you guys still doing this? It's been a week."

"Doing this? He's the one who fucked everything up." I snort.

"He's sorry, Bella. I know it, Jasper knows it, Jake knows it. For fucks sake Charlie knows it. Just fucking forgive him so you can be Bella and Edward again, and the world can be okay."

At this point, she's thrashing around in her seat, and jumping up and down. The fuck, home girl really doesn't need coffee. I turn in my seat and glare at her.

"Would you forgive Jasper if he fucked Jessica? Fuck, even if I could get over that, which I think I can. He still drove fucking drunk and he still lied about it. No deal, final fucking nail in the coffin, Alice. I can't put up with that bullshit. And for the record, I don't give a fuck who knows he's sorry. I don't know it, so it doesn't fucking count."

"Jazzy would never ever let Jessica go near him. You love him. You've loved him since you were fucking babies so why can't you just get over it? Would you rather give up on him completely? This shit with Lauren? She loves that it's eating away at you. Don't let it get the best of you."

"Whatever, Alice." I mutter as I watch him exit his car with Jasper. Alice jumps out of my car running and jumping into Jasper's arms, and I bang my head against the steering wheel as Edward comes around to my side of the car. I hit the power button on the radio, blasting the music.

I sing aloud to "Wilco" blasting through the sound system Jake installed.

Edward taps on the window and waits. I slip on my aviators. I'm so pissed off at Alice for verbally bashing me and I'm so angry that she's right.

I know I need to get over it.

_I am trying to break your heart..._

Perfect song.

My phone buzzes in the cup-holder and I'm starting to get even more pissed off.

"Baby, open the fucking door. Crack a window. Please._"_

I text back:

"You lost the privilege to call me that when I caught you passed out and fucking naked with that skank. And if that's not clear, I don't want to play nice, and I don't want to talk to you."

I throw my phone in my bag, and pray that Jake hurries the fuck up so I can get the hell out of dodge and we can go to school.

That doesn't happen though.

But in the 10 seconds that I close my eyes, and rest my head against the steering wheel, the passenger door is yanked open and my fucking...Edward is sitting in the seat turning off the music, and yanking my aviators off my fucking eyes.

The look in his eyes is so fucking intense. His green eyes are dark, almost black, but I can still see the gold in them. I can see the sadness and regret there, though. It softens some of the anger. I notice his hair is sticking up wildly from running his hands through it.

"What are you doing? Get out!" I punch him, push and when that doesn't work I honk the horn.

"Bel, please. Stop." He says, grabbing my fists in his hands.

"No, get the fuck out." I continue to squirm around and try to push him out of the car. I should know better -especially because I know how he looks without a shirt on and I know the muscles he has...

"You look like an idiot." He says, half amused and annoyed. He's still holding my hands and I can't find the strength to pull them away. I know I'm being a child, but it's 7 in the morning, and Jake still hasn't brought me my coffee because he's too busy staring out of the window just like the other half of the city of Forks.

"What do you want?" I finally relax, but I'm still pissed.

He gets this look in his eyes that almost makes me want to hug him.

"Can we talk after school? Please? Come to my house, Esme wants to see you."

"She saw me this morning when I picked Alice up."

"Bella."

"Edward." His thumb is rubbing circles on the top of my hand, and I'm getting goosebumps from the electrical current that has been there ever since I can remember, so it comes out as a whisper.

"Please?"

Unable to find my words, I nod.

"Fine, but we're staying downstairs so you can't use your voodoo magic on me."

He gives me a smile, and pushes a strand of hair behind my ears like he always does.

He turned, getting out of the car. Before he shuts it he leans back in.

"Bel? Always. See you in Biology," and then he was gone.

_I love you, Always. _

Eighteen years with Edward fucking Cullen and he can still dazzle me beyond belief.

Asshole.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it's taken so long, thanks for the reviews...you know the drill..

Thank you to Rana- Without you I'd have all kinds of errors, we both know that.

Twi-verse, not mine. However the bumper sticker "I drive like a Cullen" is soooo mine.

* * *

EPOV

When after a week of refusing to speak to me and giving me the stink eye, I knew Alice was up to something

"Today," she said simply.

I raised an eyebrow at her.

She sighed, "look Edward, I won't pretend like I know what you were thinking. Bella's my best friend and you're my brother. You messed up-big time. It's up to you to fix it. But, I'm tired of putting up with her bitchiness and Jazz is tired of you being so emo. So, we're helping you because I'm tired of picking sides. Talk to her, ask her to talk to you today after school. You should probably do it before school. She'll be stubborn, but when isn't she?"

"Thanks, sis," he says.

"Don't mention it."

She left shortly after that when Bella arrived. Mom passed me in the kitchen, giving me the same look she's been giving me for the last week. She had a way of knowing things; much like Alice. She knew of the epic screw up I made with Bella. The morning after everything happened I went to her and she simply said, "fix it, son. She's important." She was right, as always.

Esme adored Bella, and the whole Swan clan. She had always seen Bella as a second daughter. Renee had been my mom's best friend since they were in pre-school. When Renee died, a piece of Esme Cullen did also. My mother was strong though, and she pulled through because "Renee would have wanted her to."

"Love you son," she says before I left to pick up Jazz.

I picked up Jazz, and he got into the Audi, like every day for the last week in greeting he says, "you're such a dick," then he'd mumble about Mike Newton. I'd punch him in the arm and we'd go on with our day. It was his simple reminder that he would be there.

Mike Newton and my jealousy was the reason I was in this mess. And alcohol. Shit loads of alcohol.

I knew I could blame it on a number of things but really, it all came down to one thing. I was a complete bastard and I was the reason it was happening. That didn't stop me from punching and pushing Newton around for the hell of it.

I now had Lauren following me around and constantly talking to me, if she wasn't taunting Bella about it.

Bella refused to talk to me, staying close to Angela and Tanya. Tanya was pretty blunt when she said she'd kick my ass if Bella ever said the words. Tanya is Bella's cousin and she may be all legs and chest, but she scared the bejeezus outta me.

On the way to the diner I got a text from Alice:

_She's in a good mood. I told Jake to be extra slow in getting his coffee. You'll have about 15 minutes before she thinks something's up._

Bella was stubborn, like she always has been. She punched and hit me. It would have been funny if it weren't happening to me but she agreed to talk to me.

After getting her to agree Jazz and I headed to school. I parked in my usual spot and decided to stay inside until the bell ring, successfully dodging the Lauren and Jessica slut brigade.

I didn't know what I would tell Bella or how I'd make her understand.

The day progressed way too fast. In Biology, she didn't beg Mr. Banner to switch partners with Katie Marshall so that she and Tanya could be partners. She simply watched the video and ignored me.

Two weeks ago, we would have been writing notes back and forth. Or feeling each other up. Or ditching class and making out in my car. I knew she was thinking about these things, I could tell from the blood pooling to her face making her blush.

At lunch she stopped by our table, slapped Jasper on the back of the head, and smiled when I smiled at her.

By the time I dropped Jasper and Alice off at Jazz's, I still had no fucking clue on what to say to her.

I rushed home, hoping she'd be there, but she wasn't. I knew she had to take Jake home.

Mom wasn't home yet and I knew dad was at the hospital. So I sat and waited.

It occurred to me that the whole house was empty and I knew what we would have done two weeks ago. It would not involve clothes. This was not the case. I was nervous. It was ridiculous. This was Bella-the same Bella who I'd known since we were born. We'd been through everything together and she knew me better than anyone else. We made mud pies for each other and I ate hers because I knew she'd cry if I didn't.

She was my forever and I knew it.

"I'm pretty sure I need the grace of God, Renee, and anyone up there to help me fix this. Please," I say to myself.

She knocked on the door and I instantly hated it. She'd always walk in, because she was so comfortable, and honestly Esme would be offended.

I opened the door and she just stood there.

"Thanks for coming." I didn't know what to do with my hands so I ran them through my hair.

I was such a girl.

"Make this good and just so you know, Jake is calling in an hour to make sure your voodoo hasn't worked on me."

I opened the door further so she could walk in. She walked past me to the kitchen then outside to the patio. She took a seat on one of the lounge chairs. I was right behind her.

I sat on the chair next to her. It was silent for a moment and I couldn't take it.

"You haven't spoken to me in a week," I say, picking at a string on my jeans.

"Well, duh. What exactly should I have said? 'Hey babe, about that thing at the party where you passed out naked with Lauren? Forget about it. Oh and when you drove drunk and could have killed someone? No biggy, happens all the time,'" she says, glaring at me.

"Why now? You've been avoiding me like a plague."

"Honestly? I don't know, Edward. What I do know is that no matter how fucking pissed I am, I miss you."

My eyes meet hers for once and I can't keep the feeling of hope from going.

"This can't be fixed that easily, though. It's a big humongous, absolutely hideous problem we have here. I also know that we can't handle this like any normal couple would, because hello we're Bella and Edward. I've loved you since I was three and we're not motherfucking normal."

I can't help it. I laugh. She glares at me and I stop.

"So what do we do?" I ask, and I'm honestly scared of the answer for a split second. I realize though, this is Bella. I know her better than anyone and I know acting like nothing happened is the wrong way to go. "I miss you, too. Everyday."

"Let's give it two weeks from tomorrow. Let things go naturally. We'll meet up and see how we feel about it then."

"Okay," and with that simple word everything starts to feel okay again.

We sit and talk about everything. At some point she ends up putting her feet in my lap. And it's us again.

Esme comes homes and basically combusts when she sees Bella. She gives me a smile and walks away. Thank God.

Bella eventually leaves, bitching about how Jake fails at life because he didn't call her after an hour like he said he would. Pretty sure I owe the guy a favor, even if nothing happened.

Before she leaves though, she basically makes me want to jump off a bridge because she says: "oh, and Edward? Rose and Em are coming in on Sunday. Em's pissed so watch yourself. I wasn't going to tell you-let it be a sneak attack, but I can't let that happen now. Also, you have to have dinner with us when we go out." And then she leaves.

Emmett's my best friend besides Jasper. He was perfectly awesome with Bella and I dating but repeatedly said that if I fucked it up, he'd take me back to Florida to feed his pet alligator, Bruce.

Fuck. I'm so gator food.

**Remove the spaces and come play with me on Facebook.**

http : / www. fanfiction . net/ ~meguhbot

**Unless you're over 18, if you're not, you shouldn't be reading this.**

**See you next time** **:)**


End file.
